Waiting For Quinn
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Future. One-shot. Quinn gets ready for a date.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing…if I did Puck and Quinn would've been together from the getgo and Finn and Rachel would be too.

**Summary:** Quinn gets ready for a date.

**Authors Note:** Hey, so this is a one-shot about future Quick, if Quinn kept the baby. It's cute, at least that's the intention behind writing it. I saw a scene of Skins and was inspired to write this. I refer to Puck as Noah too because I think that Noah is what Quinn would refer to him as and Puck is what he's called a majority of the time so I figured Puck would be more narrative. I chose the name 'Angelina' not because i like it (although i do) but because the first time Quinn sees her I'm going to assume she looks like an 'angel.' I dunno...heres the fic I'm just gonna stop rambling.

**Waiting For Quinn**

Quinn applied the mascara steadily to her lashes. When she was finished she took her lip-gloss and smeared it across her lips. Then she puffed them out a bit to see how they'd look and smiled into the mirror at her reflection. She wore her blonde hair in curls adorning her face and was still dressed in her blue bathrobe. As she applied rouge to her cheeks the soft sound of pitter-pattering feet hit the floor. Then she felt a tug on her bathrobe.

"Mommy?" A loud voice exclaimed.

Quinn looked down at the girl and smiled. "Yes, Ang?"

"Why do you look so pretty?" she asked looking at her mother with huge green eyes.

Quinn smiled down at the four year old. "Well, mommy is going out with a nice man tonight." Quinn said taking her daughters hand and walking into her bedroom to figure out something to wear.

The little girl hopped onto the bed, an action that made her blonde curly hair bounce with enthusiasm. "A nice man?" the girl asked curiously.

Quinn nodded and headed into her small closet, which was filled to the brim with clothing. Her home was extremely small compared to what she had, had growing up, but it was worth it as long as Angelina was with her.

The mother and daughter lived in a four-room apartment. There was one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a kitchen/dining/living room combination. Quinn wasn't very thrilled with it, but as long as they had a roof over their heads she was fine. Besides she had bought it all with her own money. She didn't need help from anyone, which meant that the apartment belonged solely to her. She wasn't relaying on anyone else. She felt very proud of herself for being able to sustain them for so long especially at her crummy job which she absolutely abhorred. But Quinn knew she had to deal with it, if only for a little while. She was after all taking care of a four year old, going to community college, and working a 9-5 job as a secretary in a publishing office. This wasn't what she imagined when she was young, but it was the closest to perfection that had happened since before she'd gotten pregnant.

Now tonight was for her to enjoy herself. It was the first time she'd had a date in a very long while and she wanted to look good. Finally she came out of her closet holding a black cashmere sweater she'd had before Angelina and a white skirt. She then went to the bathroom to change into the clothing.

When she came out Angelina clapped when she saw her mother, "mommy! You look bootaful! I bet daddy would love to see you like that." The four year old giggled when she earned a glare from her mother.

"Speaking of your father, he's coming over to watch you while mommy goes out." Quinn said smiling at her.

Angelina frowned, "why don't you go out together? That's what Carol's mommy and daddy do. They have date night."

Quinn sighed and came to sit next to the blonde girl. "Because your mommy and daddy aren't together."

"Why not?" Angelina asked looking at her mother with big green eyes.

Quinn looked into them and felt guilt washing through her at the sight of her innocent daughter's curiosity.

Her daughter didn't mean to bring up a tough subject for Quinn she had a right to know why her parents had never been together except for that one time when she was created. But Quinn didn't like to talk about the past; she'd done so much wrong that now all she wanted to do was make up for everything in the future.

"Well…your mommy and daddy don't love each other like Carol's mommy and daddy, but we love you a ton and don't you ever forget it." Quinn said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Could you love daddy like daddy loves you?" Angelina asked quietly.

Quinn looked down at her with confusion. "What did you say?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

Angelina got off the bed and looked at her mother with her big expressive eyes. "I said will you ever love daddy as much as daddy loves you?"

Quinn stared at her daughter, "Why would you think that your daddy loves me?"

Angelina shrugged and looked down at the ground sensing she had said something wrong. "Dunno." She said then skipped out of the room.

Quinn sighed at how similar her daughter and Noah acted. It upset her a little to know that Angelina had so much of her father in her and the only thing she inherited from Quinn was her hair and eye color. Quinn knew her darling angel was going to be a handful when she was older since she had grown up with Noah and knew what he had been like when he was younger. She was also a little nervous that so much of Noah had rubbed off on Angelina, she never wanted her baby to be in the situation she had been in only four years ago.

Quinn knew, however that even though Noah and Angelina were troublesome they were still good people and she did love them very much. Yes, that was right she did love Noah, she just wasn't _in_ love with him. After all if she was in love with him then she wouldn't be going out with Steve the boy in her Economics class at the community college. At least she didn't think she was in love with Noah and she was pretty sure she'd know if she was, wouldn't she? Shouldn't that be something she knew? How did one even know if they were in love? Was love the warm feeling you got in your stomach when you saw your significant other? Or was love that lonely feeling you got when you weren't with the person you loved? Because Quinn got both of those feelings with Noah, not that she'd admit it.

Quinn shook her head to clear her thoughts then went over to the mirror to look at her reflection. As she spun around in a circle the doorbell rang and she heard Angelina squeal from the room across the hall.

"I'll get it." Quinn said glaring at the four year old who'd run out of her room and was about to open the door.

"You know it's unsafe to open doors, you can't see who it is, it could be a stranger for all you know. When you're older you can answer the door, but for right now let me." Quinn said chiding the girl.

She huffed and rolled her eyes looking astonishingly like Noah when he was irritated with Quinn. Quinn wondered if it was a good idea to let them hang out even more since she was picking up on his mannerisms, but she also liked it when Noah came over to see his daughter and her. She'd never own up to it, but Quinn enjoyed it when Noah came over and it was just the three of them, it was almost like they were a little family.

"Hello?" Quinn called through the door.

"Quinn?" An unfamiliar voice said.

Quinn smiled then started to open the door.

"Ang, I want you to meet someone." Quinn said before she opened the door all the way.

Angelina rolled her eyes again and went to sit on the couch in front of the TV. Quinn glanced at her then opened the door all the way to reveal a man dressed in jeans and a red polo t-shirt. He was holding a bouquet of daisies and smiling at Quinn as if his life depended on it. The man walked in still smiling widely and handed Quinn the flowers. She smiled softly and opened her mouth to say 'thank you' when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Quinn tried not to cringe at the uninvited contact. She also tried not to think too much about the over use of his cologne.

"These are for you." He said gesturing at the flowers.

Quinn nodded and looked towards the little blonde girl on the couch. Angelina was coloring swiftly on the coffee table in one of her Princess Coloring books. Quinn prayed she wasn't coloring on the wood.

"Steve, I'd like you to meet someone." Quinn said looking at her date wondering how he was going to react.

Steve smiled if possible wider.

"Who would that be?" he asked looking around the room.

"Me!" Angelina said coming to stand by Quinn. She smiled serenely up at the man and Quinn watched for his reaction.

"This is my daughter, Angelina. Angelina this is Steve, my date."

His smile froze on his face and he looked between mother and daughter. "You're…you're a mother?" He asked quietly.

Quinn nodded and waited for him to either embrace them or run.

Then there was another knock on the door and Angelina shrieked in excitement. Quinn set the flowers on the dining room table, which was only a little ways to the left of the couch and answered the door. Quinn felt her stomach flip-flop when she saw Puck standing there with a bag of food in one hand and some coloring books in the other. He smirked when he saw her.

"Quinn." He said as she moved to the side to let him through. He went over to the dining table and put the bag of food along with the coloring books conveniently on top of the daisies her date had brought her. Puck looked around and saw the other male in the room still staring at his daughter. Puck glared at the man then looked over at Quinn who was staring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Puck asked moving towards his daughter to pick her up. The man glanced at him then at the little girl who was wiggling in his arms.

"My names Steve and yours is?"

"Puck." Puck said smirking at the man.

"But you can call him, Noah. Everyone does." Quinn said glaring at Puck who was still smirking. "Puck was a nickname in high school." She added still looking at Puck across the room. He continued to smirk at her.

"But I'd prefer if _you'd_ call me Puck. Everyone does." Puck said staring at Quinn, but speaking to her date.

"Except mommy! She calls you Noooaaah." Angelina said stretching her father's name across her tongue. She smiled in pride and turned to look at her father who held her in his arms. "That's right?" she asked innocently.

He nodded staring at the man across the room. He hoped he looked menacing, but he knew the cute four year old in his arms took away from the scary appeal.

The man looked between all of them then finally his eyes landed on Quinn. "Quinn…can we talk somewhere alone?"

She nodded slowly and glanced back at her daughter and Puck. Puck avoided looking at her as they went into her room to talk. Instead he looked at his daughter smiling up at him.

"Hey baby how was school today?" Puck asked setting her on the table so he could take out the Chinese food that was in the bags. Angelina giggled and swung her legs that were dangling from the table.

"I learned a new word today!" she said loudly.

Puck smirked at her, "and that is?"

"b-bootaful!" she yelled giggling some more.

Puck laughed, "you mean, beautiful?"

The four year old nodded vigorously. "Yes, daddy that's what I said! Bootaful!"

"And why did you learn that word today?"

"Because Ms. Penny was showing us pictures of flowers and she said another word for pretty was bootaful and I told mommy this today and then I told her she was bootaful because of how she looked to go out with that old man." Angelina rambled smiling.

Puck laughed, "old man? I don't think he's that old. Your mommy and I are the same age as him, I think."

"You and mommy aren't old! Beside's I don't like him."

Puck chuckled again because this was just one more thing on the long list of things they agreed on.

"And why don't you like him?" Puck asked going to get plates from the kitchen.

"Because." She said smiling coyly.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows as he came back with plates and a plastic cup for her. "Because why?" he asked.

She shrugged and avoided looking at him. He looked at her from a minute waiting to see if she'd go on. When she didn't he began to dish out the food for their dinner.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

She giggled like she always did when he called her that name. "Daddy! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost five!" she exclaimed.

Puck chuckled shaking his head. "Oh silly me. What do you want me to call you then?"

Angelina placed a small hand on her chin and thought, than she shrugged. "My name! It's why mommy and you gave it to me."

"Angie, 'baby' is a nickname. I call it to people I love." He said patiently picking her up and placing her in a chair.

"Then why don't you call mommy 'baby' I know you love her."

Puck went over to sit across from her at the table. He looked at her curiously. "And how do you know that Miss Smarty-pants?" he asked making her giggle.

"Because." She said shoving some rice into her mouth.

"Hey slow down there soldier. I don't want you to choke." He said gesturing to her food. She rolled her eyes and began eating slower. "So how do you know this?" he asked again.

Angelina opened her mouth up to tell her father her opinion when suddenly the man, Steve rushed through the apartment and opened the door quickly. Then he slammed the door with a loud bang. Puck and Angelina stared at each other in awe.

"What was that about?" Puck muttered looking at his daughter.

She shrugged, "I dunno. But I told you I didn't like him. I bet he was mean to mommy."

"He better not be mean to your mother or I'll hunt him down and castrate him." Puck mumbled.

Angelina giggled, "Daddy? What does cas-cas." She scrunched up her face trying to repeat the word.

Puck stood up shaking his head.

"Angie, don't repeat that. Now stay here and don't choke. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Quinn." Puck said kissing her on the head then making his way towards Quinn's room. He could still hear his daughter giggling at the table when he knocked on Quinn's door. He heard rustling around and took it as his queue to enter.

"Quinn?" he quietly said. He looked around the room and saw her curled up on her bed staring at a picture.

"Quinn?" he asked again coming over to her. She looked up then back down at the picture.

"What did that asshole do?" Puck asked sitting next to her on her bed. She slowly looked up at him and he saw that she had been crying. He felt the urge to hug her, but he refrained knowing that she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "He just ran out of here like his ass was on fire. I don't think nothing happened in here. Especially cause I can tell that you've been crying."

"It's not what he did. It's what I did." Quinn said setting the picture next to her bed where it had resided before. Puck saw that it was a picture of the three of them at Angelina's first birthday party. He remembered that day. Quinn and him had gotten into a huge fight at the beginning of the party, but by the cake eating they were shoveling food in each other's faces laughing together and being happy. It was all three of them with cake in their hair and frosting on their faces. Puck smiled when he saw the picture, remembering the day fondly. Then he turned to Quinn who was silently crying and staring off into space.

"Quinn what the hell happened? One minute you're all dressed up to go out with that loser and now your sitting here crying?" he asked confused.

She sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, I think we've been through enough for you to trust me."

Quinn glanced at him and smiled sadly, "I trust you, Noah…it's just…he didn't know I had a kid."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, than thought better of it. Finally after a long pause he decided to speak."So your crying over some douchebag because he doesn't like that you're a mom? Well Quinn I saw screw him. You're gorgeous, smart, sexy, and he's a dick to not see past the fact that you're a mom." Puck rambled avoiding looking at her.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and she avoided looking at him also.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" she asked glancing over to him shyly.

He laughed nervously, "of course. Anyone with eyes could see that which is why I don't get that jackass's deal. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Your amazing." He finished so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him right.

She felt her cheeks became hotter and she finally looked at him straight in the face to see that astonishingly enough he was blushing too.

"Your cute." She said finally nudging him with her shoulder.

He looked at her, "cute? I'm not cute. I am a rough, mean, power—"

She leaned over and kissed him cutting him off with her lips. He kissed her back trying to put as much emotion as he could into the kiss. She returned it with the same zeal and they didn't stop until they heard a loud crash from the other room.

Quinn jumped up and dashed out of the room to see Angelina looking at her with tears brimming her eyes.

"What happened?" Quinn asked looking at the mess on the kitchen floor. There was liquid splattered everywhere along with glass, and a cartoon turned upside down on the floor.

"I twied to get ice cweam and it was too high up." The little girl wailed crying.

"Oh sweetie." Quinn said going over to her and picking her up. She hugged the little girl close to her body and sighed when she inspected the mess on the floor. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned to see Puck standing in the doorway a smirk on his face.

"What happened?" he asked surveying the mess.

"Someone decided they wanted ice-cream." Quinn said looking at the bundle of trouble hiccupping in her arms.

"Why didn't you just come get us?" Puck asked bewildered.

Angelina sniffed, "I didn't want to ask. I wanted to do it myself."

Quinn and Puck turned to each other and smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." Quinn said handing the girl to Puck so she could start cleaning up.

"I'll do that. You can clean up Angie and get her ready for bed."

Quinn smiled, "ok sounds good."

Puck smiled back then turned to the girl in his arms. "Come on squirt go get ready for bed and then I'll read to you."

Angelina squealed, "really? Can I choose?"

Puck laughed, "of course. Now go with mommy and get ready for bed." Angelina giggled and ran towards her room her previous emotion forgotten.

Quinn smiled at Puck, "thank you for cleaning up."

He shrugged, "it's the least I could do…so what does this mean?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, "what does what mean? You cleaning up? Possibly that it's the end of the world."

Puck laughed lowly and moved closer to her, "you know what I mean, Quinn."

She frowned, "Noah…we kissed."

He rolled his eyes and continued to move closer.

"Well duh."

She copied his action, "yeah and that's all it was."

Puck sighed frustrated, "Come on Quinn! We have a kid together, you can't tell me that's all! I know I've been a dick in the past, but I've changed. You know I have, I know you've been wanting to get together since the beginning, you just didn't trust me, but you can trust me now. I love Angie and I love you and I want us to try. That's all I'm asking, Quinn. Just give us a try." He pleaded.

Quinn looked into his eyes and finally saw something she'd been waiting years to see. Love. Truth. Desire. After years of telling her that he wanted her, wanted to be there for their baby, wanted to be together, Quinn finally believed him. She saw in his eyes the truth she'd been waiting so long to see. Before when he used to tell her that, she knew it was to make up for the fact that his father hadn't been around and he didn't want to be a replica of him. Now that they had went through all of this and he'd stuck by her and kept to his word she knew he was serious. This is what she'd been waiting for, for so long and now she could have it. Quinn felt her face turn red and turned away from Puck.

"H-How do I know your telling the truth?" she whispered looking at the floor.

Puck chuckled darkly, "Quinn I always tell the truth, you're the liar."

She glared at him, "you're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch. We're a match made in heaven." He said happily pulling her closer. "Quinn, I'm serious. I haven't had a girlfriend or a fuck in god knows how long and do you know why?"

She shook her head not able to talk.

"Because I'm in love with you. You and Angie are all I want." He said simply.

She felt his fingers tighten their hold on her waist and she bit back a smile. "I-I want you too…but what about Angie?"

Puck laughed, "what about her?"

"We have to include her in the decision making."

Puck snickered, "believe me, Quinn, I don't think she'd mind."

Quinn smirked remembering earlier about what her daughter had said. "I'm going to go clean her up. You clean up in here and then…" She hesitantly kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was sweet, Quinn tried to put everything she was feeling into it and when she felt Noah move closer and try and continue their kiss she knew she'd accomplished it. "Come in when your done and you can read to us." She said breaking away. She smiled shyly up at him.

Puck returned the smile and watched as she walked away with a swing in her step. He hurriedly got out the cleaning supplies from under the sink and started to clean up. He rushed through the clean up process knowing what was waiting for him, he'd had enough waiting and now it was time for him to regain what was rightfully his. Who would've thought that Noah Puckerman was finally getting what he wanted?

Too bad it was a few years later then he had anticipated, but as long as he had Angie and Quinn he'd be ok. It didn't even matter that it had been a four year wait, it was worth it in the end. It always was.

When Puck was done cleaning the kitchen he washed his hands and hurried off to read to his daughter and Quinn. It was a beginning to a whole new world one he'd get to explore with Quinn and that knowledge made his stomach flip-flop.

A/n: sooooooo reviews anyone? was it cute enough?


End file.
